deadislandfandomcom-20200223-history
Thug
| image = File:Thug.png | imagewidth = 250px | caption = A Thug which you'll encounter at the Church | title = | speed = Very Slow to Slow | weapon = None | aggression = Low | danger = Moderate | location = Entire island of Banoi | health = }} A Thug is a special zombie encountered throughout Dead Island. Overview The Thug is a large, brutish variant of the Walker. They serve as minibosses and provide great chunks of experience when killed, but are also some of the toughest enemies for the earlier portion of the game. They usually are seen patroling areas of interest, in locked areas serving as a surprise for the player or holding vital items, such as keycards needed to open certain quest-related doors. The Thug is the first special zombie you will encounter, and serves also as the game's first boss. He is found devouring and then mutilating the corpse of a bather in the Life Guard Tower. Appearance Thugs are physically larger and much more durable then most of the other zombie types. They exhibit increased muscle and bone growth, making them tower over their lesser brethren, but otherwise differ little visually from Walkers and Infected. However, Thugs possess increased durability, and unlike Walkers, cannot be run down easily by trucks. They are perpetually enraged, and will roar periodically, giving away their position. Abilities They are capable of knocking a hero to the ground with a single punch, though they are slow, clumsy, and very loud. They will usually patrol a single area. Thug's attack consist of : swing its left/right arm, bites, or a series of 3 punches in a row, after a few attacks, it will stop and roar. Tips A good strategy to use when fighting a Thug is to attack it from a distance with a thrown weapon, or some kind of gun. Thugs will also return to their original location when they lose track of the player, allowing the player time to recuperate. Another effective strategy is to take a blunt/sharp weapon and attempt to cripple/sever both arms. Wait for him to swing, jump to a certain side then swing directly at the arm (best done with a Cleaver or Machete/ a Sledge Hammer or Morning star). Once both are crippled the thug is a much easier opponent, although he may still attempt to bite the player. Another strategy to defeat the thug is to kick him twice, wait till he starts yelling, and while he is yelling attack him. An alternative strategy is to obtain an axe. The axe has good range, and you should be able to aim at his lower legs/feet without exposing yourself to his punches. Another strategy is to use a blunt weapon, aim for the Thug's head, and swing away. He will slouch over and become stunned for several seconds, allowing for multiple attacks. You may also consistently swing at his head over and over with your blunt weapon leaving him virtually helpless throughout your onslaught. Swinging at the Thug's legs with any weapon will cause him to stumble slightly, allowing for one or two well placed attacks. A less common strategy is to throw a prop at the Thug, such as a propane tank. This will cause the thug to fall to the ground if hit. When he is on the ground, go medieval on him with any choice of weapon. If he gets up, throw the prop at him again. This strategy is not to be used very often, due to the lack of props that can be thrown, and the chance of missing the thug entirely can be pretty big. A very easy way to deal with a Thug you have to fight is to use a Deo-Bomb, igniting a petrol or propane cannister nearby, or a molotov. They will go down very quickly. Because they move so slowly there is little chance they will be out of range before an explosive of any kind goes off. The knockdown attack (only available on Sam B and Xian Mei if upgrade the last skill in the second skill tree) has better range and damage than the kick, and can be used to take down the thug with ease. A good strategy is to throw a weapon (or weapons) at him, and if he is staggered or angered, go in and attempt to cut his arms off. Be ready to dodge backwards and start swinging. This is an even more useful strategy if you have weapons modded with electricity, poison, or fire (especially the top-tier mods for these), as they have a good chance of getting a critical hit and adding their elemental damage, thus allowing you to go in for more strikes while they're occupied. Be sure to pick up your weapons after he's dead, and do note: If the Thug falls in the wrong place, you may not be able to pick your weapon back up. One of the easiest strategies is to shock him with the glova, kick him til you have enough stamina to stomp his head, and then perform said head-stomp. It is a VERY quick process compared to almost any other. Again, please note: The glova, while useful in many situations (it can even chain if zombies are close enough together), drains all stamina at once, and costs a good amount to repair (over a thousand dollars after one use). Locations Thugs can be found all around the island of Banoi. They are first encountered while the player is clearing out the lifeguard station and later when the player enters the Church. A Thug dressed in a Police Uniform and Riot Gear is fought in the Abandoned House. They also patrol the coastal bars, the swimming pools where food cans can be found. They are however, easy to go around them and get the food cans before actually engaging the Thugs. There are one thug per location of the bars which makes three. Health is scarce so its advisable to just leave them get the cans and run. There are two thugs in close proximity (standing right next to one another) however patrolling a keypad door into the hotel from the front. Use caution if engaging these thugs as there are also 3-4 hidden Walkers in this location who will join the fray if you decide to engage the thugs there. Category:Zombies Category:Special Zombies